


The Little Giants

by Princess_from_another_galaxy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Feels, Gen, M/M, They love each other, but there will be ships later on, i will update it with more characters as it goeson, it will be mostly gen in the first couple of chapters, tenma hinata and hoshiumi are brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_from_another_galaxy/pseuds/Princess_from_another_galaxy
Summary: "Tenma Udai wasn’t born in a happy family. But then, overnight, he had not one, but two brothers"AKA Tenma, Hoshiumi and Hinata are brothers.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Hoshiumi Kourai, Hinata Shouyou & Udai Tenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hoshiumi Kouri & Udai Tenma, Tsukishima Akiteru/Udai Tenma
Comments: 13
Kudos: 82





	1. It’s not what his brothers would do.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted these three to be brothers, so here it is.  
> I'm not sure when i will update, but i will try to do it weekly.  
> Please give me feedback in the comments, i love constructive criticism!!

Tenma Udai wasn’t born in a happy family. Deep down he thinks he’s always known this. His mom was sick a lot, and so his dad spent as much time away from home as he could. Sometimes he wouldn’t go far, just a town or so over, other times he would go very far away, near the sea, he would tell him. Supposedly those trips were for work. He learned better when he was 8 years old.  
In a surprising twist of fate, it was not his sickly mother who died first, but his dad. His dad died when he was 8 years old. It was also when he was 8 years old that he finally met his brothers. He had always wanted a brother, but it was more of an abstract thing that he didn’t really care about. But then, overnight, he had not one, but two brothers. 

He still remembered the day like it was yesterday. Waking up to his screaming mother, to see not one but two other crying women. They were both short, and in another life, they had probably been sisters with how similar they all looked. The biggest difference was their hair color. One of them had a shocking wild mane of red hair, while the other had a paper-thin sheet of white hair that flowed around her head. Both a stark contrast to his mother’s tick straight black hair. Two boys were with them, they were tiny, and he couldn’t tell how old they were, maybe 3 or 4…. They looked like their moms, one with messy bright red hair and the other with short white hair gelled up. Tiny red was hiding behind his mom, while tiny white was standing next to his, trying to look tough, but his big green eyes betrayed the fear and confusion he was feeling. 

Tenma's mom was still babbling and crying on the floor. He tried to go to her, to see what was wrong, when her words started to make sense… He doesn’t really remember what she said, only the single realization that they were his brothers. The other two women were trying to talk to his mom, who was starting to calm down, but they were clearly uncomfortable talking about whatever it was next to him and his brothers. He tried to think of what a big brother would do. His old neighbor had a baby brother, he said they played together. He could do that.

He spied his volleyball outside where he left it. Turned to his new brothers, and told them to follow him, with all of the unearned confidence of a child. Surprisingly, they came with him. He doesn’t really know what the three women talked about, but over the years he knows it must haven been a summary of what happened between them and his dad and how they even found each other. He does know that the rest of that day is one of his favorite memories in the world. Just him, Shouyou and Kourai, as he learned they were called, playing volleyball. 

Well, Tenma had been playing volleyball, Shouyou and Kourai had been running around trying to catch the balls he threw at them, even after he tried to explain the rules of the game to them. But it was alright, because eventually they started to hit it back instead of catching it, and the proud smile on Tenma’s face when they did that brought smiles to his brothers faces, so clearly, it had been a perfect day.  
They didn’t get to see each other often, Hinata-Chan lived all the way over the mountain and it was too far for Tenma to go alone, or for his mom, who somedays could barely leave the bed, to take him. Hoshiumi-chan lived in an entirely different prefecture, by the sea in Nagano. In the summer Hoshiumi-chan let him visit them for a couple of weeks, and during the new year, he got to stay with Hinata-Chan and Shouyou all the way across the mountain, and he loved it!

As he got into middle school and played volleyball, he started to become obsessed. He loved the game, and playing it was one of his favorite things in the world. Whenever he saw his brothers, he would teach them all that he had learned since he last saw them. They didn’t love the sport as much as him, but it was ok. He knew that one day they might have that moment, the one he had when he played his first ever official game in middle school, and in that moment, they would be as hooked as Tenma!

Life went on. Tenma played, spent time with his siblings and tried to study. As he got older, he started to be able to go visit Shouyou and Hinata-Chan by himself, and he got a phone to be able to talk with Kourai and Hoshiumi-chan. And then he got into high school.

Karasuno was the closest school to him, so there wasn’t really a question about where he would be going. In his very first day he ran to the gym for volleyball practice. Karasuno was a powerhouse school and he intended to prove he belonged there!! Which was harder than he thought. But he never gave up. Spending his first and part of his second-year training as hard as he could with his senpai Tsukishima-san. He spent less time with his siblings, but they still talked. Nothing really mattered except becoming a first stringer. And he did it! Halfway through his second year he joined his team on games and helped them win, even if he had to pretend not to see Tsukishima-san’s jealous looks. It didn’t stop his senpai from training as hard as ever, but their friendship definitely suffered from Tenma’s win, in their unspoken competition. 

They went to Nationals! And it was a great day! He didn’t know it until the end of the game, but Shouyou and Kourai had been in the audience watching him play. He remembers their faces after Karasuno’s last game, he can only imagine what they looked like watching it. They were hooked. And from the looks of it they were going to definitely join their volleyball teams! Well, Kourai had already joined since he was already a first year in middle school, but promised him he would start trying even harder, to be as good as him! And Shouyou told him that joining his middle school's Volleyball team next year when he started would be the best thing yet!

True to his word Kourai started working even harder! Shouyou wasn’t as lucky, though. His middle school didn’t have a male team. With Tenma’s encouragement, however, Shouyou started practicing with the girl’s team and after practice, Tenma would go by his house and practice with him, just like he did with Kourai, when their white-haired brother visited. 

Karasuno didn’t win. After their amazing performance at Nationals last year, they got taken out by Shiratorizawa Academy this year. Twice.  
He hadn’t understood it when he heard that Tsukki-san had lied to his brother about his position in the team. Tenma was always completely honest with his tiny giants. But he thinks he gets it now. Looking at a small wonder filled face, with those bright eyes looking up to you. He gets it. Wanting that admiration to never falter. 

He failed. Their team didn’t go to Nationals. No colleges wanted him for his volleyball. And he had nothing to show for his three years of high school. He hits his head against the wall again, trying to get his thoughts in order, trying to make sense of the world, but finding that he can’t. Tears roll down his face against his will and he doesn’t know what to do. He wants to give up.  
Two loud voices break through his thoughts. Kourai and Shouyou are running towards him. They shouldn’t be here. Why are they here? They’re hugging him. Their mom’s hang back talking to themselves. He doesn’t know what to do. He looks to his brothers and hugs them. 

“Tenma-nii?” Kourai asks  
“Yeah?”  
“Udai-chan says you’re going to university in Tokyo. Are you still going to play?”  
“Of course, he is! Tenma-nii is the best!!” Shouyou intervenes

He looks at those four big shining eyes, warm brown and exotic green, with twin looks of wonder. He thinks of coach Ukai believing in him, of Tsukki-san who lost his little brother to his lies and of his favorite memories of playing volleyball with his brothers. He failed. But… Isn’t he the one that’s always telling the two of them that failing is just another part of the game, a way of improving the way you play? He thinks he should take his own advice. He wants to lie. Wants them to believe he really is the best. But he’s not. He’s just hooked on the game.

“I wasn’t invited to play with them, but I’m still going to try out. They have lots of amazing players, so I’m going to work even harder to be as good as them!”

His brothers don’t look sad. They look excited. Their eyes are shining, like he just told them that they are the best volleyball players in the world! He smiles. He's not giving up. It’s not what his brothers would do.


	2. He owes his brothers that much.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata Shouyou knew from an early age that his family wasn’t normal, but he loves them. More than he knows how to express, some times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's the promised chapter 2! I hope you like this, I'm not really happy with it, but please give me all the contructive criticism in the comments!! If it feels like it's a little all over the place, it's because that's kinda of how I see Hinata's mind being. Even when it comes to Volleyball and techniches, he gets distracted easily and changes trains of thought. I hope it come off like that, and not like a jumbled mess...

Hinata Shouyou knew from an early age that his family wasn’t normal. Most of his classmates lived with either both of their parents or with their parents and their siblings. Shouyo, on the other hand, lived only with his mom. He knew his dad had spent some time with them as a family when he was little, but he died when Shouyou was three.

It was hard to miss a man you didn't really remember. Nowadays, he's aware that his father wasn't a good man, but Shouyou can't really bring himself to hate his dad. Unlike Tenma, who mostly pretends that the man never existed, and Kourai, who will loudly list all of their father’s failings, Shouyou is, in part, thankful to his father. He can't really bring himself to hate the man who gave him his brothers, after all. And sure, Kourai can be challenging and violent (Hoshiumi-chan says he has a “need to prove himself” and that he does it “by challenging everyone”, his mom and Udai-Chan agreed, so they may be onto something…), and Tenma can get too inside his own head and blame himself for everything (Udai-Chan, Hoshiumi-Chan and mom are constantly worried about him because of that), but he loves them. More than he knows how to express, some times

So, yes, Hinata is aware that his family is weird, his friends know that his brothers both live far away. They know that he visits one of them during the summer, and that both of them spend new year with him and his mom, but even though he knows his friends care about him, he knows they don’t really understand his family…

Even though people may think his family is odd, he wouldn’t trade them for the world. He loves to spend time with his brothers. His favorite thing to do with his brothers is to play volleyball. Tenma-nii is a wing spiker, and he’s the best! But Shouyou and Kourai-nii aren't the best yet, so they’re playing as Outside hitters.

Tenma-nii doesn’t like when he says that, though. He says that the game needs all of the players, which means that there isn't a position more important than others. It’s why whenever the three of them are playing, he makes him receive, even though he knows his youngest brother hates receiving. The girls on the team he practices with think his aversion to receiving is funny, so they don't really press him on it, unlike his eldest brother, to Kourai-niii's greatest amusement.

He’s actually thankful for his brother’s insistence on his receive practice. He’s pretty sure the result against Kiitagawa Daichi would have been even worse if he hadn’t. He had been so excited for his first official game, that every time he talked with Tenma and Kourai in the weeks leading up to it he hadn’t been able to talk about anything else, to his eldest brother’s amusement and his older brother’s annoyance. So, he really is thankful for Tenma-nii’s patience in dealing with his receive practice. He can only imagine what the smug King would have said if he had been a worse player. Although, he doubts there is anything worse than “What have you been doing for the past three years?!”. He knows he’s not the best player, but he practices whenever he can! And besides, high school was going to be different.

Tenma-nii had been very proud of him when he told him he was going to Karasuno, and that he was going to meet the two of them at Nationals. Kourai-nii had already been to Nationals last year, and Tenma-nii had gone to see him play. He had been super jealous! After all, the last time more than one of them had been in Tokyo, had been during Tenma’s high school days. The first game the youngest brothers had seen their older brother play.

Shouyou still remembers that day like it was yesterday. It was the day he and Kourai became hooked on volleyball. The two looked over at Tenma-nii, unarguably the shortest player on the field, and watched as he flew over them all. As a child, Shouyou would even swear that he saw a pair of crow’s wings on his brother’s back, as he smacked the ball on the other team’s court. 

It had been their eldest brother’s second year, Karasuno had made it to Nationals, and Udai-Chan has been so excited that she had made plans with Hoshiumi-chan and his mom to take him and Kourai-nii to Tokyo, to watch. And just like that, they wanted to be the best volleyball players they could be, just like their big brother!

That desire was part of the reason that he had wanted to participate in a real tournament before he entered high school. And that ended with him going with a team without experience and losing. What he remembers the most about that day, aside from the confrontation with Kageyama, was the phone call with his big brother immediately afterwards.

Tenma-nii had been sympathetic, of course, but the biggest thing he remembers from that phone call is his brother telling him that losing is just another part of the game. Sometimes you can be the absolute best you can be, go to the maximum of your abilities, and still lose. Not because of anything you've done, but because the other team was just better. And there is no shame in that. Logically, he knew that, but the loss still stung…

It was why he spent the next few months until he started high school working to defeat Kageyama! His brothers had thought his single mindness (because it wasn't an obsession, Kourai!) was extremely amusing, so he really should have expected the explosion of laughter he got over the phone, when he told them that the king was in his new team at Karasuno. He should have expected it, but he had thought that his “caring” older brothers, would have some compassion for him, alas that was not meant to be…

He had considered telling them about the “wager” with Daichi-san, and what had happened with the vice-principal, but decided against it. Kourai would understand, but would be mad at him for getting caught. Tenma… Tenma would be disappointed in him. Even without telling him, he could already hear what his brother would say “Why would you do something like that? Putting a petty squabble ahead of your dream? Shouyou, you can't just do things without thinking about them.” Which wasn’t true!

Besides, last year, he and Kourai had met Tenma-nii's new coach, from Tokyo university, and the old man had said that when it came to volleyball, Tenma-nii didn't think things through either! It was instinct! Like with Shouyou and Kourai! So, Tenma could keep his disappointment to himself! The fact that he hadn’t actually told his brothers the truth, so Tenma never actually told him this, was inconsequential to him.

The extra training with Kageyama had made him miss several scheduled phone calls with his brothers, and Shouyou knew they were starting to get worried. Even though he texted them about practice, and his mom had told Hoshiumi-chan, Tenma-nii and Udai-Chan all about how much he was practicing. The truth was, he didn't think he could talk to his brothers while he wasn't an official member of the Karasuno volleyball team. They were both amazing, and he would be too! But first, he just needed to get on team!

And he did! Playing the game with Kageyama and Tanaka-san, was everything he could have hoped for and more! Sure, Kageyama had gotten mad, when he hit the ball with his eyes closed, but it was the best feeling in the world! When he told the story to his brothers (hiding the fact of exactly why, they had been playing 3 on 3), he could hear the doubt in his brothers voices.

They believed him, sure, but they were clearly unsure about how much was actually true, and how much was just Shouyou typical exaggeration. It’s ok that they don’t really believe him about his and Kageyama's quick, because he and his team are going to Nationals, and then his brothers will get to see it first hand!

He knows he’s not the best player on the team. Hell, he’s not even the best player in his family. But this last week, really showed him that he just can’t keep ignoring an important part of the game just because he thinks it’s “boring”. Not if he really wants to keep playing, for as long as possible. So, he will train, even harder and longer than he did until now. He will work as hard as he physically can until he beats Kageyama, Kourai, Tenma and anyone else that he needs to. He will be the last person on the court. He owes his brothers that much.


End file.
